The Tribe Of Blistering Winds/Roleplay
Shadow stood tall as she towered over her Clan, looking rather proud of them with her chest puffed out. She stood on the ledge that lead into her den. The Stoneteller made her way down her cliff to join her Tribemates, nodding her greetings to them as she checked up on her Tribe.---- Spark padded from the Defender's den with a yawn, stretching out his golden legs. He spotted Shadow, dipping his head in acknowledgement to his Stoneteller.Silverstar 15:23, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Red just came back from the border patrol, his eyes widening at the sight of Stoneteller. "Good morning, Stoneteller." He dipped his head, his glossy fur shining. "I've checked the borders, those kittypets won't be back," He chuckled, a trickle of blood flowed from his ear. Duskfeather77 (talk) 15:26, February 15, 2015 (UTC) A smirk grew on the Stoneteller's face. "Good..." She began, turning to Spark with a flick of her black-and-silver tail. "Spark, get two other cats and go hunting, our freshkill pile's getting low. Red, get your ear fixed up." Shadow ordered with a nod.Silverstar 15:28, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Red opened his jaws to protest, but realized it wouldn't do any good. "Stoneteller, I've got great news though!" He meowed calmly, his tail flicking. "I've captured the leader of the kittypets, " He sneered, dragging out a weak leader. "Alright, I guess the Healer will fix my ear." Duskfeather77 (talk) 15:38, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Shadow snickered, her tail lashing with sheer, evil joy. "Perfect. Spark, beore you go, take this ridiculous swine to the Prisoner's Den, and make a cat guard him."Silverstar 15:43, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Stick, the kittypet leader struggled. Stick kicked away Spark and staggered to his feet, his fur bristling. "You'll have to kill me first!" He hissed, glancing around at the cats. "Try me with claws!" He shouted. Duskfeather77 (talk) 15:46, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Spark rolled his eyes, lifting a claw and igniting it, flames flickering on his sharp weapons. "Alright, bring it!!" He roared, tail lashing as his fur spiked, igniting in flames as well.Silverstar 15:50, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Stick backed up slowly until he bumped into Red. --- Red glanced at Spark, "I--" He turned to Stoneteller, realizing she wanted him to kill Stick. "I can't--I mean." He stammered, his tail flicking. He gazed confidently at Stoneteller, "I won't kill him." He meowed simply, waiting for his punishment. "We're not killers!" Duskfeather77 (talk) 15:55, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Stoneteller lashed at her Deputy's ears. "Then you're not a member of my Tribe! Do as I say, now!" She snarled, her tail lashing in anger. Her tribe was evil, and had been evil from the start, and her deputy wouldn't be the exceptance! She glared down at Red, her fur bristling and doubling her size.Silverstar 15:58, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Jay sat nearby, her tail twitching. "Hey! Stop Stoneteller!" Red's kit squeaked, bounding up to her father. --- Red jerked his head back, then stood proudly up. "You'll have to do better than that!" He teased, his tail lashing. "Stick is my brothers best friend-- how can I?!--" Duskfeather77 (talk) 16:01, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "You're an outcast...This is your final warning, screw this up again, and you'll pay." Shadow turned to the tom, using her nova and weakening the cats around her as she used their life-force for power, yet she didn't kill any of her Tribe Cats. She launched a ball of nova at Stick, killing him in an instant.Silverstar 16:04, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Red dipped his head, "Yes Stoneteller." He meowed sadly. "I won't disobey you again." He vowed, his tail twitching. Duskfeather77 (talk) 16:07, February 15, 2015 (UTC) The Stoneteller curled her lips to reveal sharp fangs, thrusting her muzzle into his face while snarling, "you better make sure of that!" With those words, she spun around and stomped off, ordering a cat to clean up the body over her shoulder.Silverstar 16:09, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Red knew be would get pay back sooner or later. He stood up and scooped up Jay, "Quiet Jay." He ordered quietly, setting her in the nursery. "Don't interrupt the leader when shes mad at daddy." He added, licking the kits head. "What kind of punishment will I get?" He asked silently. Duskfeather77 (talk) 16:11, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Spark glared back at Red. He didn't fit in. At all. The whole tribe was evil and heartless, killing others whenever they got the chance, and he didn't.Silverstar 16:35, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Red glanced around, ready to go hunt. He started silently walking away, hoping the leader wouldn't spot him. Duskfeather77 (talk) 16:47, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Shadow sat in her den, sharpening her claws on a large branch that she kept there. Perhaps I made a mistake in choosing Red as deputy...How could I be such a fool! Stoneteller quietly snarled, lashing at the tree, sending wood splintering.Silverstar 16:49, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Leaf trotted in the Stonetellers den, his tail high. "Stoneteller, don't you want Red in your den?" A smirk grew on his face. "Hes sneaking off too hunt, doesn't he need punishment?" His eyes shone. "Besides, Stick would have died by my claws, if I haven't been on stupid patrol." Duskfeather77 (talk) 16:53, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Shadow twitched her tail tip, waving Leaf away with a paw. "You go on ahead and punish him, my power'll kill him."Silverstar 16:55, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Clouds that Drift over Sky yawned, staring up at the sky. The wind ruffled his fur slightly, his grey flecked fur bristling. Flamestar 22 17:04, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Red entered the leaders den, a rabbit hanging from his jaws. "Here," He nudged the rabbit towards the leader. He stared at Leaf's smirk, his fur prickling. "Did I miss something?" --- Leaf smirked, "Give me the signal. " he hissed quietly, his claws unsheathing. "I don't want him dead, I want him covered in scars!"Duskfeather77 (talk) 17:07, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Shadow twitched her ear. She had killed a friend of Red, and decided it was enough punishment, for now. "That'll be all, Leaf, he's had enough punishment for now." She meowed as her amber eyes narrowed into slits.---- Spark gazed up at the dark sky.Silverstar 17:10, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Red dipped his head and padded away, ears pinned against his head. He glanced at Sky, his eyes warming. "Hello, Sky." He replies gloomily. ▪Duskfeather77 (talk) 17:12, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Cloud picked up a paw, licking it and then rubbing it over his chest fur. He gazed up at the sky warmly, his blue eyes shivering. Flamestar 22 17:24, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Dream purred softly as she returned to camp, her blue eyes round with delight.Silverstar 17:35, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Sky glanced at Red. "Hi," she meowed. "What's going on?" She was the mother of his kits; she worried about her kits. "Something with Stoneteller?" She purred as Crack rammed against her side. Stormver 17:41, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Spark twitched his ear in annoyance, calmly cleaning his claws of blood. If those idiots weren't going to fit in, they might as well leave, as the Tribe of Blistering Winds was for evil cats, not soft little weaklings. He flinched in surprise as his claws ignited while he was licking them.Silverstar 17:44, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Red nodded, "I couldn't kill Stick. You know, the kittypet friend?" He pressed against her, calmly nudging Crack back with his mother. "They're so beautiful, like you." He murmured, licking Skys ears. Duskfeather77 (talk) 17:53, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Dream, in the mood for some fun, glared at Spark, thinking of a dream. He then pictured an ox in front of himself, yowling in fear.Silverstar 18:01, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Sky purred and leaned down to lick Crack's shoulder. "We've all had someone we don't want to kill in life. If we do kill them, we honor their memory." She thought of her friend, a loner named Star, who she had had to kill. Her eyes clouded, and dark clouds floated outside the cave. Stormver 18:07, February 15, 2015 (UTC) The ox morphed into water, causing Spark to wail, but it suddenly vanished. Dream tumbled onto her haunches, giggling and laughing. Her blue gaze settled on Red. She hadn't given a cat a good dream in awhile, so she decided to test it out, making the tom's vision see the setting of a sunny beach on a warm morning.Silverstar 18:10, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Rain looked around, jellous of red. Who had the opportunity to kill but didn't take the chance. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 12:52, February 19, 2015 (UTC)) Sky shook her head, the clouds clearing outside. "Dream's done it again," she hissed under her breath, noticing Red staring off into space. Stormver 22:28, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Red blinked, the vision fading. "Pretty powerful though," He purred at Sky, keeping an eye on Rain. I'll prove Shadow wrong.... "Rain!" He snapped at the former warrior, "Don't stand there like a kit! Go out on patrol." He ordered, flexing his claws. Duskfeather77 (talk) 00:40, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Dream twitched her tail tip. "Gee, it was a good vision and simply a test, keep your fur on." She muttered at Sky. (Do we still plan on doing that love triangle?)Silverstar 00:50, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (We still should, it adds tension.) Sky lashed her tail and started to trot towards the nursery, beckoning her kits to follow her. Each one followed her, tackling her as she sat down. "Off me, you little furballs!" she teased. Stormver 00:54, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Rain went out on patrol. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:15, February 20, 2015 (UTC)) Category:Roleplay